He said he loved me
by IrreversibleMistake-xx
Summary: Bradin begins drinking at a party, and before soon, it's become an addiction. Callie's always angry at Bradin for one thing or another, and Missi keeps getting between them, but she had good intetions. How long before everything falls apart?
1. Wild parties and falling down drunk

Disclaimer: If you I owned anything to do with Summerland do y'all really think I'd bother posting my stories here? Exactly. All characters, setting, blah, blah, blah belong to some old bloke who is kind enough to let us freaks use them for our own twisted enjoyment. Toodlepip!

Yay! Just realised, I do own Missi and for this chapter only Sasha. Cool

Reviews would be HUGELY appreciated. Also, I am looking for beta readers to read my dodgy lil' story's and co-writers for any type of story. Thx loads.

xGangstaBaby2k6x

"Are y'all ready for this?" Missy asked, bouncing about Callie's room, ending by jumping onto her bed and falling off.

"You know it," Callie said, moving her pony from the back of her head to the side.

"This party is going to be so awesome!" Missy squealed. She suddenly jumped up and began dancing, even though the room was totally silent.

"Sometimes I wish you'd not come up here from Jamaica for the summer." Callie said, good-naturedly.

"Yeah, well I'm here to stay, so get used to it," Missy said, sashaying out of the bedroom door.

"Mom, we're going" Callie yelled. Her mom came bounding downstairs after them.

"Not so fast!" She said "I want the rules, o.k." she said, folding her arms.

"Right, right, no drinking, no smokings, back at midnight, don't bring anyone home. Got It!" Callie said, grabbing the keys to a silver bug outside. She and Missy walked out side onto the beach whilst a totally blonde cutie ran up to Callie.

"Hey cutie," he said cheerily, wrapping his arms round her waist like an octopus.

"Wow girl! How'd you snag a guy like that, y'know, looking like you do?"

"Mean," Callie stated, whacking Missy with her free arm. They may get down each others throats on her rare visits but they did love each other. With Missy living down in Jamaica with her mom and dad, Cassie's mom's brother, she hardly ever saw her. She missed her long, black braided hair, that clicked whenever she moved, and the fact that no matter how nasty she was to her, they were always best friends. All three of them hopped into the silver bug and started down the road.

"So what you planning on doing tonight then," Missy asked Bradin.

"I don't know; probably just hang about in the shadows feeling uncomfortable. Parties like this don't really happen in Kansas." He answered, staring out of the window. He was right, parties like this just didn't happen in Kansas. Even if they had been going on, he wouldn't have known, his dad had been way too strict to let him out to any decent parties.

"Wish I could say the same about Jamming' Jamaica. There are parties every other weekend!"

"Hmmmm," he said, staring out of the window at the house of the party. He could hear the music through the closed windows and gulped. His Aunt would kill him if he knew he was here. He may have sneaked out, kind of. Well, if he just stayed with Callie, maybe she wouldn't beat his ass quite so hard. That was his plan anyway, but as soon as they got in Callie and Missy hit the dance floor, leaving Bradin looking like a complete idiot.

A few minutes later, a friend from school came up to him, obviously a bit tipsy.

"Hey, what up B?" He said, knocking knuckles with him.

"Not much. I'm a bit pissed off actually." He was about to explain why, when his friend butted in.

"Well, there's only one way to sort that then, isn't there." He said, scooping up a glass and handing it to Bradin. "Go on, try it." Truthfully, he really didn't want to, but, he really didn't want to look stupid either, so he plugged his nose and swallowed it. It was nasty and burned his throat as it went down.

"Guuh," he shuddered "What the hell is that?"

"Tequila," His mate answered, smiling evilly "Try another swig, soon you won't fell the taste," He smiled. In the back of his head he knew it was probably a bad idea, but at the current time, he really didn't care. He'd try anything to get rid of that nasty taste, so he swallowed what was left in the glass. It was starting to taste alright now, so he poured himself another.

"Take it easy, B. I'll see you later," He said, chasing after some big-boobed chick that had just wiggled by. After downing his second drink, he was staring to see things from a cooler point of view. He poured the rest of the bottle into his glass, then snaked over to Callie, was still bumping and grinding with Missy.

"Mmm, hey baby," he said, kissing her from her neck to her ear.

"Are you o.k.?" Callie asked, grabbing Bradin by the collar and bringing his mouth towards her nose. She knew something was up. You could smell it from across the room. "Breath on me," she ordered. He hesitated. "NOW," He breathed the tiniest breath on her.

"How many of those have you had?" she asked, pointing at the glass

"One?" she said, uncertainly. Callie raised an eyebrow.

"O.k., maybe 2."

"I think you've had more than two. You better watch it, Tequila does funny thing to you." Callie warned him, letting go.

"Whatever," Bradin said, stumbling slightly. Who the hell was she to tell him what to do? He could drink if he wanted to! He took a few swigs straight out of the bottle just to show her.

When all was said and done, he spent most of his evening drinking. He hooked back up with his friend, Jamie, and they began a series of drinking games in the kitchen. It was about half past 11 when Jamie dared Bradin that he couldn't drink 5 vodka shots in a row. Callie elbowed her way through the crowd.

"Bradin, I mean it, please stop, you're scaring me and I want to go home but I can't just leave you here. Not in this state. You're going to hurt yourself." It didn't even register with him. Suddenly she was raging

"Do you know what Bradin? I don't know why I even try! I hate you! All you care about is yourself! You can stay here and drink yourself into a coma! I just don't care anymore!" She yelled. He was more concerned with trying to get his 3rd shot down his neck. Missy put her arm around Callie.

"Go to hell, Bradin Westerly," She spat, walking away with her arm around Callie shoulders. Bradin didn't care. A circle of people were cheering him and Jamie on. He downed his 4th shot when suddenly everything began spinning. He ran out of the room as he was hit with a wave of nausea. He stumbled up the stairs, tripping over couples that were lay there, pulling himself up with the banister. He got to the bathroom and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, before chucking up his guts into the basin. He was sick, slowly, again and again. By the time he'd stopped his face was sweaty and everything was still spinning. He stumbled out of the house, whilst everyone was still cheering and patting Jamie on the back. He walked over to the sea, and splashed his face with the water, moving further out. Suddenly the rock he was standing on cracked, and he fell into the water. He came out, shivering and lay on the beach. He was so tired he couldn't get up. He closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Callie was looking out at the waves from her bedroom window. How could he do this to her? How could he make her look so stupid? She tightened her grip on the teddy she was holding. Bradin had got for her, when they went to the carnival out of one of the grabbing machines that are nearly impossible to do. It was a small pink bunny. Why should she feel bad? It was entirely his fault. SHE didn't get him wasted. Tears dripped down her face quietly. She was so angry at him. Missy walked in.

"Come on girl, don't cry about some loser! You don't need him," She said, sitting on the window sill with her.

"Yeah," she said, looking up "I don't need him,"

"And you don't need this either," Missy said, grabbing the bunny and throwing it out of the open window. She knew it was from him, after suffering through Callie's 'He's so cool, He's so sweet, he got me a bunny, and he got me a kitten' e-mails. They both watched it bounce over the small garden wall and started rolling down the sand. It was then Missy caught sight of a guy lying still on the beach. She squinted at the guy. Then she realised.

"Oh my gosh. Callie, that's Bradin," she said, her voice rising worriedly.

"Oh my God! Your right!" she yelled "Come on, you've got to come with me!" She grabbed Missy and they both ran out onto the beach, not stopping, pulling on their jackets as they went.

"Bradin! Bradin!" Callie yelled. She ran up to him and fell to her knee by his side. She put a hand under his head and cradled him as he began to wake up.

"Callie, I'm so sorry. It was my entire fault. I'm so sorry." He slurred, snuggling into her stomach, shivering.

"It's o.k. It was my fault too." She said, crying again.

"I love you," He said. Callie smiled, even though tears were still rolling down her face. Missy sucked on her teeth in a disapproving way.

"Girl, I know you are not going to take him back after what he has done put you through. He's using you! Your just sex to him. And now because he's falling down drunk and crying your taking him back! Baby, your worth so much more than that!" she shouted, half at Bradin, half at Callie.

"Yeah, well Missy, he's my boyfriend and I want to take him back. I… I think I love him."

"Whatever," Missy said. "It's your choice." She said, though she still looked disapproving. Missy and Callie put Bradin's arms around their shoulder, and took him back up to Callie's house. Luckily for them, her mom had gone to sleep a long time ago. Callie mixed up a black coffee, and two mugs of lemon and honey tea. Bradin was lain out on the couch, half passed out. As soon as Callie put the drink in front of him he pushed it away.

"Come on Bradin. You don't want to go back to your Aunts like this, she'll kill you.

Please?" She asked, while Missy walked out of the room, slamming the door loudly. Bradin and Callie winced, Bradin because of the noise, Callie because the noise was bound to wake up her mother, and Missy knew that.

"Callie? Where's your bathroom?" he said, still half asleep.

"In the hall. Why?" she asked, folding her arms.

"B...Because I," he stammered then suddenly, to Callie horror. He was sick all over Callie's mom's new white rug. It had to be then that her mom came in, her hair in rollers and drenched in an oversized dressing gown.

"Callie! Get that drunken little delinquent out of our house. NOW!" she shouted. Missy was listening smugly from the top of the stairs. Callie wouldn't be allowed to date him now. It was for her own good. He'd been using her. She'd said it so many times in emails and phone calls. She couldn't just keep taking him back. Callie hurriedly got Bradin out of the house. She knocked on his door, which was hard seeing as she was trying to keep Bradin upright. Nikki answered the door in her pyjamas, looking like she'd only just got out of bed. "Callie?" she said, sleepily. Then she spotted her brother.

"Oh my god," she said. " Oh, uh, come in Callie."

"Can you help me get him into to his bedroom?" she asked. Between them they got him into his bed, in his shorts. Nikki was almost as angry as Callie had been. What was up with her brother? At least she had some satisfaction in knowing exactly what her Aunt was going to do to him the next morning. Callie knew she couldn't go back to her house tonight, so she asked Nikki if she could crash there. Nikki was happy to let her. She knew her aunt wouldn't mind. So she and Nikki lay on the couch, listening to Bradin snoring in his bedroom. Just thinking about what his Aunt was going to do to him had them both smiling. Nikki leaned over and turned the light off and both teenage girls fell asleep with smiles plastered to their faces. Bradin had said he loved her. Now, if only he would say it when he wasn't three sheets to the wind.


	2. Hangovers and guilt

The night went quickly for Bradin, unconscious in his underwear. As the light of the sun began creeping into the teenage boy's room, he screwed up his eyes and moaned. He felt like his head was being used as a drum, and the possibility that he was about to throw up became higher every second.

"Ugh." he groaned. What the hell had happened last night?

Meanwhile, Nikki and Callie were discussing the previous night on the couches when Ava walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She jumped in shock a little when her eyes buzzed into focus and she realised that the two teenage girls were sat on the couch, cradling cups of coffee.

"Callie, what are you doing here?" she asked, completely confused.

"Uh," she said.

"Uh," Nikki repeated "Callie crashed here last night," she finished, going for the non-Bradin-was-smashed route. She needn't have bothered.

"Why?" she asked. Nikki and Callie glanced at each other.

"Well, I and Bradin went to a party last night at Lucy Carlson's house. And well, he, um, wasn't in the best of states when we left. I took him to my house, but he kind of threw up on our carpet so I thought I should maybe crash here. I hope you don't mind"

She muttered. Ava's eyes filled with anger.

"He was drunk, wasn't he?" she said, no real need to ask.

"Wasted, more like," Nikki muttered under her breath.

"I'll kill him," she said, striding over to his door. Luckily for Bradin, Jay came down the stairs and stopped her. The last she had seen him that angry was when he spilled red wine on her new white carpet.

"What's got you looking like an angry rhino?" He asked, smiling cheekily.

"According to the girls, Bradin got drunk at a party last night, and was in such a bad state that Callie had to deliver him to the door." Jay grimaced.

"So you're going to go yell at him. Because it's not going to do much. You don't remember things when you're hung-over, trust me." He said. Ava relaxed.

"You know what, I'm fine, completely fine," she said. She decided just to leave it until later on. Jay, however, had a different idea.

Five minutes later, Jay walked into Bradin's room. He was spread eagled on the mattress face deep in the pillow.

"Bradin?" He said, waving a hand in front of Bradin's face, "Bradin? WAKE UP!" he said. It had absolutely no effect whatsoever. So, Jay resorted to his back up plan which he secretly was quite looking forward to carrying out. He shook up the air horn in his hand and blew in so hard it rattled the patio windows. Bradin woke up with a scream.

"What the hell was that for?" he croaked, rubbing his forehead and squeezing his eyes closed.

"I don't know. Maybe for coming home drunk last night and letting your girlfriend sleep on the couch?" he said, mock-thoughtfully.

"Carrie crashed here last night?" he groaned, lying back on his pillows. "Why?"

"She is _your_ girlfriend. You ask her." He answered, placing they mug of coffee he had brought in with him.  
"O.k.," Bradin said, pushing himself half way out of his bed with his arms. Then he flopped back onto the bed and groaned.

"I'll ask later," he said, before beginning snoring again.

Two and a half hours later, he had gathered the energy to haul his hung-over ass out of bed and go get some toast, dry. Callie was upstairs showering, Nikki was in her room, and Derrick was at the skate park. Ava and Jay were upstairs and Susannah was out on business. So he was on his own. This was good because right now, he felt like shit. As he caught sight of himself in the stainless steel kettle, he wondered why Callie hadn't just left him. He may not be used to drinking, but he never expected to feel like this.

"MENTAL NOTE: DO NOT DRINK, ESPECIALLY IN YOUR GIRLFRIENDS COMPANY." He thought to himself. In exactly that moment, Callie came down the stairs in a fluffy blue towel.

"Good morning Alchy!" She said, way too happy for Bradin.

"Don't be so happy. It's annoying," he answered, eating his toast.

"Awww, does somebody have a hangover?" she said, drying her hair and pulling on her clothes underneath her towel.

"Yes." He answered seriously.

"It's your own fault, so stop whining and get dressed." she said, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Then she remembered what happened last night.

"Umm, Bradin, I have something I need to tell you." She mumbled.

"You don't remember much about last night do you?"

"No, not much," he said rubbing his fore head.

"Listen, I'm just going to come straight out with it. My mom doesn't think we should date anymore." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"What? Why? Did I do something or...?" he said, scared.

"Kind of, yeah. I tool you back to my house last night to save you getting grounded by your aunt and well… you threw up all over our white rug. She doesn't think you're good for me." She said.

"What. I did? Oh no," he said, burying his face in his hands. How could he screw things up this bad with Callie? Getting drunk was the worst thing he thought he'd ever done.

"Listen, I'm sure we can get round her," she comforted, taking his hand. "We've, we've just got to stick together."

"O.k., do you want to talk to her now, or do you want to wait a while?" he asked, sitting on the couch next to her, in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about. Last night, when we were out on the beach, you… you said that you l...loved me," she said timidly. She was right to be. Bradin just stared at her. No way could he have said that. He liked her, sure, he really liked her, but love? He wasn't ready for that yet.

"So?" Callie encouraged, becoming more worried with the second that past where he didn't say anything.

"Listen Callie. I like you. A lot. But I'm not ready for that." He said, deliberately avoiding her gaze. Boy, she really knew how to pick her timing. Who would bring something like this up when he really would rather be in bed?

"But I thought you really meant it. I have feelings for you," she said, her heart not nearly doing as many beats as it should have been.

"Me too. But I'm just not ready for this kind of, you know, commitment." He said.

"Why not? If you have serious feelings then why not commit, Bradin?" she asked, nearly in tears.

"Because I'm JUST NOT READY! O.k. know girls are all sentimental and shit about it but I can't say it if I don't feel it," he yelled, jumping up from the stool.

"Fine Bradin," she wept "That's fine. But just so you know, I have feeling for you, and if you don't share them, then I guess I don't won't to be with you," she cried, tossing her bag over her shoulder and running out of the house. Bradin just stood there, totally gob-smacked. What the hell had just happened?

Callie ran into her house, dumped her bags and ran to her room, crying her eyes out. Missy, who had seen Callie speed across the kitchen where she was eating breakfast, came up and hugged her.

"Its o.k. girl, I told you he was a total ass-hole. So come on, tell Aunty Missy what the jerk has done this time," she soothed, finding some tissues in Callie's bedside drawer.

"I thought he loved me. He said he did. But he doesn't. He was just drunk of his ass, and wanting some one to look after him." She cried. Missy silently smiled. He was bad for her, and she doesn't let people mess with her and her family.

Back at the Westerly's, Bradin was having the worst ear- bashing this side of the new-year.

"Bradin. I told you that you were never to drink alcohol again. Not whilst you're living in this house! How many times. It's addictive and it's dangerous and... Are you even listening to me?" Ava yelled so hard Nikki could hear it, out on the patio. She was smiling. This is just what he deserves, Nikki smiled.

"Do I have to have all thing alcoholic drinks in Playa Linda removed or something? Can you not just listen to what im trying to tell you? It ruins lives! Just ask Jay." she said, as lay walked in. "Jay! Can you please give me a hand? He just doesn't seem to get it!" she moaned, throwing her arms up in despair.

"She's got a point, B," he agreed, holding a glass of white whine.

'Oh, the irony!' Bradin thought.

"I went through a patch in high school. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, because was drinking with my friends all the time. It's the main reason that my parents didn't mind letting me drop out of school. This is why I am stuck owning a shop that gets 1 customer a month, instead of becoming something I could have really made something out of. Just, don't get wasted again any time soon, huh?" he said.

"You're drinking wine!" Bradin cried out,

"He's 25, Bradin. You're 17!" Ava said "You're not gonna do it again. Got it?" she said.

"Got it," He repeated, lying back on the couch and picking up the remote.

"Uh, not likely," Ava said, grabbing the remote of him. "You've got a hang-over! The best thing for you is rest, water and dry toast." She said, ushering him into his room.

"Good night," she said, turning out the light, leaving him stood in the darkness.

"What the hell just happened?" he said out loud.

"Bradin, language," Ava yelled from the family room. He collapsed backwards onto his bed, thinking about Callie. How had he managed to screw things up that bad with Callie? He really, really, _really _wanted to be with her, but if the psycho bitch was gonna go crazy with him for not being able to say, I love you, this early in a relation ship, maybe she wasn't the right girl for him. He leaned over to his drawer and pulled his 'little black book' flicking through it until he found the number he was looking for. Sasha. Sexy Sasha, as she was known as by the boys at Playa Linda high. Captain of the cheerleading squad, and a reputation for being easy, she was the perfect girl. Bradin fell asleep with the book balanced on his chest and a resolution to ring her first thing tomorrow morning.


	3. New girls and temptation

xGangstaBaby2k6x

By the time morning came, Bradin felt a whole lot better. Good enough, even, to get out of bed before noon (considering that it was a Sunday) and call Sasha.

"Hey, is Sasha there?" he asked, as some one who sounded about 40 answered the phone.

"Um yeah, I'll get her." She said, sounding like she put her palm over the phone. "SASHA!" she hollered.

"Right, Right, don't get your girdle bunched, im coming' " she yelled back. Bradin smiled. This was just the type of girl he needed, some one who is just FUN.

"Hello?" she said, picking up the phone at her end.

"Hey Sasha, its Bradin. "He explained.

"Who?" she said.

"Bradin. Westerly?" he said, slightly pissed off.

'Ooh, Bad-boy Bradin. This could be interesting' Sasha thought silently.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to y'know, meet up?" he said.

"You asking me out?" she replied.

"Um, would you say yes?" he said cheekily.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Then yes," Bradin answer. He arranged to meet with her at half-past 8 at the movies in town, on Thursday. Happy with the fact he was back in the wonderful world of getting of with random girls every weekend, he fixed himself some lunch and relaxed. Well, that's what he planned to do. Until Derrick zoomed in on his board, grabbing the remote from him.

"Ha-ha! My turn!" he smiled evilly, pulling of his hat and ruffling his own hair. Bradin lifted his ass, shuffled to the side, and sat on top of Derrick, who was squealing like a little piglet.

"Bradin, get off me. I can't breathe! Please!" he yelled, breathlessly. Bradin folded his arms and smiled.

"No I will not get of you, until you a) turn blue or b) give me the damn remote back!" he told him, unaware, his little brother _was_ indeed beginning to turn purple.

"I. CANT. B, B, BREATHE," He squealed, beginning to see small yellow and purple stars. Luckily for him, Nikki came in, carrying books, files, and a jar of gherkins. I won't even ask.

"Bradin! Get off him!" she shouted, dumping the things she was carrying and throwing her full weight at Bradin, sending the whole pile of people toppling.

"AHHH!" Nikki squeaked, As the two boys came down on top of her, completely crushing her feminine physique.

"GETOFFOFME!" She yelled, gathering inhuman strength and pushing the two boys off her.

"Now, stop messing around." She said, walking out of the room. However, Bradin wasn't able to settle down, because this time his aunt came in, switching off the TV as she went.

"So how are we feeling today honey?" she said, grinning kind of creepily.

"Fine," he said with a smile.

"Good, because I want to get something absolutely clear. Next time you come home drunk, all you'll see for a month is the toilets and a toilet brush, are we clear?" she smiled.

"Crystal," he answered, switching the TV back on. Finally, he could relax.

4 days later, Bradin was stood outside the movies, hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels as he does. Then, Sasha came sauntering up to him.

"Hey Sexy," she said, tucking herself under his shoulder.

"Hey, what movie do you want to see?" he asked, forever the gentleman.

"Forever Love?" she said, naming the soppiest, girly, saddest chick-flick on the screens.

"O.K." Bradin answered. Man, she better be easy to make up for this. They walked into the theatre. Bought the tickets, and went into the right cinema. The film wasn't 10 minutes in when Sasha leaned in on Bradin, kissing him. Bradin returned the favour. By the time 30 minutes had past, Sasha had a knee on each side of him and was resting her butt on his legs. Bradin slid his hands into her low-rider jeans, under her belt, under her (what felt like) a lacy thong and squeezed her ass. She giggled, attracting dirty looks from the people a few seats away from them. DAMN she has a lot to hang onto, Bradin thought, comparing her with Callie. Skin, Bones and more bones, she barely had an ass. She pulled away from him, smiling.

"Wow!" she breathed.

"Yeah!" Bradin said, also smiling. She started tugging at his collar, like she wanted more.

"How about we blow this movie, and go over to the beach?" she said, already standing up and straightening her skirt. Bradin agreed, and they left the movie, just as the guy declared he been cheating on his wife with her sister because they were both secret agents. They walked over to the beach hand-in-hand. They walked out onto the pier, and suddenly Sasha got a little giddy, climbed up onto the rail, and flipped over, looking out to the ocean. Bradin thought momentarily of Sara, and then quickly disregarded the thought. Sara was old news. This was a completely different girl.

"Sasha, what are you, crazy?" he yelled, watching her legs slip millimetre by millimetre of the bar.

"Nope," she said, swinging her weight upwards so she was sat up straight, facing Bradin, who moved in between her legs, wrapping his arms around her was so she couldn't do it again. "But maybe I'm a little…." She smiled, pulling out a bottler of vodka from her purse. So THAT'S what was making that noise.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" he said, smiling and frowning at the same time.

"Making toast, what do you think?" she said sarcastically. She put the bottle to her lips and took a swig.

"Want some?" she asked. Bradin took the bottle.


	4. Memories and baby brothers

Bradin held the bottle between both hands, staring at it. Oh god, he really shouldn't, not less than a week and a half past the last time he got, um, _intoxicated_. But when he did drink, god did it help him forget. And right now, the only person he could think about is Callie. All through the date, whilst he was groping Sasha, every minute, she was constantly nagging away at the back of his mind. After, he didn't need to get wasted. Maybe a few drinks would be good for him. This in mind, he unscrewed the cap and took a swig. It didn't taste too bad, not how he'd expected it to taste, anyway, so he took another, and passed it back to Sasha.

"So you like it then?" she asked, putting it back in her bag and getting up, as they hand slunk to the ground and now sat on the wooden floor of the pier.

"Uhh, yeah," he answered.

"I got to go," Sasha said, noticing her watch and then dusting herself off. She plucked the bottle back out of her bag. "Keep it," She threw the bottle to Bradin, who caught it 1 handed and then ran from the end of the pier, leaving Bradin with the bottle still in his hand. A few more drinks couldn't do too much wrong, could they?

2 hours later

Bradin dropped the empty bottle over the edge of the pier, listening to it smash onto the rocks. So the 'just a few drinks' theory had gone out the window. He'd been right. It had helped him forget her. However, though it had succeeded in helping him forget Callie, but now he was completely wasted. Again. He stumbled along the peer, attracting looks for the second time that day. He heard mother whispering to their children behind his back, but he didn't really care. Bradin tried, not very successfully to make his way home, which was a bit of a joke, considering her was barely sober enough to stand up, let alone walk. He had made it about a quarter of the way home when someone came up beside him.

"Bradin?" a girl's voice said. Bradin spun around. It was Erica.

"Are you o.k.? You're not walking in a very straight line," she said. "Have you been drinking?" Bradin walked away.

"Hey, come here," she said. She caught hold of him under the chin and smelled his breath.

"Oh Bradin!" she said, looking upset. "You stink of vodka! Why would you want to do this to yourself?" she asked. Bradin looked at her sleazily, before forcing himself on her.

"You're really sexy you know?" he said, his hand getting worryingly close to her left boob.

"O.k., I think someone is a little too drunk to be safe. C'mon, I'll take you home." She offered, unlocking her car. She held out a hand to Bradin, who didn't seem to notice.

"I'll go on my own I don't need any….don't need no-one else," he slurred, walking away.

"Bradin, don't be stupid. Your way too out of it. You could pass out, or get hit by a car, or something, and I'd feel responsible." She said, grabbing him by the shoulder and steering him into her front seat, beside her.

"Now keep still," she said, leaning over his lap to plug his seat belt in for him. This caused her boobs to be pushed flat against his legs. "Must not get horny, must NOT get horny" he thought to himself, hoping it would work. Erica walked around the front of the car and got in the driver seat. She put the key in the ignition and the car jerk into action. They were about 3 minutes down the road when Erica looked over at Bradin, who was turning green, whilst all the blood was rushing out of his face anyway.

"Bradin? Bradin?" she said, worried. Bradin kept his mouth tightly shut. Then suddenly Bradin jerked, putting a hand on his stomach. She moved quickly. There was no way she was getting her custom leather interior stained with teen puke. She pulled over to the sidewalk, put the window down and stuck Bradin's head out of it. Just in the nick of time, as no sooner had she, there was some very painful heaving on Bradin's part. She rubbed little circle's in his back as he threw up _all over the side of her car._ Still, it was better than on the inside. A few minutes later the heaving stopped and Bradin pulled his head back in.

"Ugh," he stated, putting his head on his shoulder. Erica rummaged around in the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of water.

"There, have some of that," she said, starting up the car again. The 10 minute journey was uneventful. They pulled up in front of Bradin's house, and Erica got out of the car to help him out. But, being as drunk as he was, there was no way he was going to make thing easy, as he kept trying to get out of the car with his seatbelt on.

"Bradin! No, Bradin. Wait!" she yelled, trying to get him to stop squirming. Finally, after a lot of struggling, she managed to get him out of her jeep, and sling his arm around her shoulders.

"God, you're plastered, aren't you?" she said, looking at him. "You never told me, why the hell you would want to get yourself into this kind of state?" she asked, walking up the path. Once again, Bradin ignored her. They came up to Bradin's front door, and Erica knocked, which was a job and a half, as Bradin's full weight was leaning on her, and if she moved to fast, she risked them both falling to the ground. Finally, Ava came to the door, giggling at something one of the others had said.

"Oh, hey Erica" she smiled. Then she caught sight of her nephew. "Oh God," She called Johnny from the TV room, who came running, hearing her tone of voice. The same tone she had been using about 6 days earlier.

"Ava? What's the matter?" he said, standing beside her. Then he too caught sight of the teen, who was now on the verge of passing out.

"Oh god, not again," he said, putting his hand on his forehead. What the hell was the matter with the kid? Someone had better get some sense into the boy, before he seriously got a problem.

"Thanks Erica," he said, taking Bradin from round her shoulder and helping him staggering in the couches general direction. Nikki rolled her eyes, and then moved herself and her book from the couch to make room for her wasted brother.

"Are you O.K, Erica?" Ava asked, still at the door.

"Yeah, just some jerky guy," she answered, wiping her slightly teary eyes. She started thinking about him, and started full blown crying.

"Come in, have some coffee," Ava said. "Johnny, Jay, do you think you'll be able to take care of him?" she said, pointing her head towards Bradin, who was now very nearly unconscious.

"Uh, sure," Jay said, who had came into the room after hearing all the commotion. He went and found a blanket and tossed it over Bradin.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jay said to Johnny, getting cups of juice from the kitchen, and going back to sit in room, looking over Bradin, who was thrashing around on the couch.

"He is going to fall off if he's not careful." Johnny stated. As if in answer to this statement, he rolled over in his deep drunken sleep, and fell straight off the couch.

"Oh jeez, this is going be a LONG night," Jay said, grabbing Bradin's feet so that he and Johnny could lift him back on the couch.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ava was stirring coffee and giving Erica a shoulder to cry on.

"It's just, I thought he was different, y'know, and then he did this to me, how the hell does he expect me to forgive him?" She snuffled," Oh, im sorry Ava, I really need to get going, I have a lesson tomorrow morning." She finished her coffee, stood up, and left the house.

"Oh yeah, and if Bradin (giggle) manages to get out of bed tomorrow, remind him he was meant to be coming with me to the beach," she said, stopping at the door, then walking out of it and firing up her car.

"Is he alright?" Ava said, coming and kneeling next to Bradin. She stroked his sweaty face and pushed his hair up out of his eyes. He began to stir from his brief coma.

"Uhh," he groaned.

"Can you get him into his room, im beat," Ava said, walking up the stairs "Oh, and ill be at a meeting early tomorrow, so making sure he hauls himself to school. I want him to learn a lesson."

She said, jogging up the stairs o her room. A few minutes, everyone heard a little voice coming to from the stairs.

"Aunt Ava?" Derrick said, wearing too small blue pyjamas, rubbing his eyes. "Aunt Ava, I can't sleep. Can you make me some….." he trailed off, realising 2 things, 1) his aunt wasn't in the room and 2) his big brother, lay on the couch, looking like something was wrong.

"Huh? What's going on? What's wrong with Bradin?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Bradin? Bradin?" he repeated, walking towards the couch "Are you o.k.?" He said. He prodded his brother in his chest as he began to stir.

"Ugh!" He groaned, swatting at his brother. "Derrick, go away!" he slurred slightly.

"Are you ok Bradin?" he asked again, stepping on Bradin last nerve.

"DERRICK! Just FUCK OFF! Go and bother Nikki. I don't want you here. No one does. You're just a little pain in the ass I always get stuck looking after. GO AWAY!" Bradin yelled, using the last of his energy and passing out. Again. Derrick stood staring for a moment, as tears welled up behind his eyes. Then they flowed over, he burst into loud, sobbing tears and ran up the stairs. Nikki left her seat and ran after baby brother. She followed him up to his bedroom, where she tucked him back into his bed, with a cup of warm milk on his bedside table.

"What's wrong with Bradin? Why was he so mean to me?" he said, letting Nikki wipe his eyes with a Kleenex.

"He's just…. He's drunk Derrick." She answered. God she was going to kill him.

"Huh? Why? He's not grown up yet." He protested. Only grown-ups could be drunk, and he only knew that from watching late-night (9 o clock) television with Bradin back in Kansas.

"Yeah, well, he's being stupid. Just go to sleep. And don't worry, when people are drunk they say stupid things. I'm sure he'll apologise tomorrow morning.

5 minutes later, Bradin was in his room, Jay under one arm, Johnny under the other, collapsing onto the bed, and very nearly taking both of them down with him.

"Can't wait to see him tomorrow," Jay said, throwing the cover over him. "Going to class is gonna be rough."

"Still, it's his fault," Johnny said, waking out, and switching the light off as he went.

**Please R&R people, I need 2 know whether I should bother carrying on!**


	5. Apologies and the stoners

**Ok, listen, I have had 511 hits on this story, and 14 have reviewed, so I better see an improvement or no more sexily drunk Bradin. So HAHA I am in control! CONTROL!P.S I am going to start having sayings to begin each chapter, now that im getting into the story. I would also like to dedicate this to my mom, She drinks, like way to much, so if you ever read this mom( and I know you will, coz you are always on my account snooping around) please, just stop. I and Isaac hate it. Its scary**

**Alcohol may be the road to nowhere, but at least it's the scenic route.**

**Beer is the cause and solution to all of life's problems. Homer Simpson**

**When I read about the evils of drinking, I gave up reading. Henry Youngman**

Derrick was the first of the house members to get out of bed. He shuffled along the hall, poured himself some coco puffs and sat and ate them watching several of his family and house-sharers coming in and out of the kitchen, the last off which being Johnny .

"Hey Derrick," he said, drinking his coffee. "Are you o.k.?" he asked.

"Yeah, just y'know, eating breakfast," he smiled, jumping of the stool and dumping his bowl into the kitchen sink. He stomped up the stairs, and ran to find some clothes for school.

In Bradin's bedroom, his alarm had been bleeping for about three minutes. He woke up, his eyes screwed closed and half-dangling of the bed. What the hell was the noise? He never set his alarm to go off on a Saturday morning. Braving the light, he un-screwed his eyes slightly and squinted at the clock. 8:00, 23rd June FRIDAY! Oh hell. He flung his arm out at the clock, knocking it off the dresser, which only succeeded in increasing the noise as opposed to turning the damn thing off. He eventually solved the problem by slinging his foot over the edge of the bed, and poking the big silencing button with his big toe. He fell back onto his pillows and closed his eyes. If anyone thought he was getting out of bed, they had another damn thing coming. He was not about to get the peace and quiet that he wanted. Within less than 3 minutes, Johnny had walked into the room.

"Get up!" he yelled, no greeting, no teasing because of the hangover, just the order, the one that he was no way going to follow.

"Nrgg-grr-gr-nnn," he groaned his face under the covers.

"Want to repeat than in English?" Johnny asked, opening the curtains, causing Bradin to choose between putting up with the light invasion, and rolling over, which he'd been avoiding, as he knew his head would just about explode. He chose to put up with it.

"Go away," he mumbled.

"Bradin, yesterday was?" Johnny asked, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Thursday,"

"And which day of the week did you choose to get drunk on, not that you should be choosing any?"

"Thursday."

"And, the day after Thursday is?"

"Friday,"

"And what is the last school day?"

"Friday,"

"Exactly, so haul your butt out of here and get ready." Johnny ordered, leaving the room.

'Yeah, that's likely,' Bradin thought. The whole light thing got too much for him, and he rolled over. He saw that his baby brother was no longer is his bed. Last night's events came rushing back. Oh god. That was the incentive he needed, and he swung his body out of bed. The expected banging in his head began. He shuffled out of his room in his shorts.

"Derrick?" He yelled hoarsely.

"Bradin." He said, coming down the stairs. His eyes widened in fear looking at his brother.

"Are you still drunk?" he asked, frightened. Nikki hovered round the top of the stairs, eavesdropping.

"No, I'm fine," Bradin answered, feeling guilty as hell. He had never, ever, seen his brother so scared, excepting when he found out his parents were dead.

"Are you going to yell at me again?"

"No. Listen, im sorry Derrick, I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. I was stupid. Are you going to forgive me?" Derrick gave Bradin a blank look. "Do I have to beg? O.K, fine, I'll beg." He said, getting down on his knees and shuffling towards the base of the stairs.

"Please please please pleeeease forgive me!" He pleaded. Derrick cracked a smile.

"O.K," Derrick said, smiling.

"Don't forgive him derrick. He's a lying, scheming rat! Don't let him worm his way around you." Nikki yelled running down the stairs.

"Nikki," Bradin said, "Shut up." He and Derrick began laughing whilst Nikki pounded the stiars back to her room.

"So we tight D?" He asked.

"Yeah," Derrick answered, picking up Bradin back pack of the floor near the door and throwing it at him. Bradin caught it roughly; it took the wind out of him. As if he didn't have enough of a head ache. He slowly moved back towards his bedroom door. Until Jay cut him off.

"Go and get a shower, because you **are** going to school," He said, softly pushing Bradin towards the bottom of the stairs. Bradin shuffled up the stairs, temporarily screwing up his eyes in an attempt to stop the banging in his head. It didn't work.

3 hours later

Bradin was stood at the lunch queue, debating whether to eat or not, as he was still feeling a little on the nauseous side. He decided on a cheese sandwich and water. Taking his seat in the cafeteria, he was surprised to feeling someone's hand running from the base of his back to his neck.

"Hey Sexy," some-one whispered in his ear. It was Sasha. She went and sat opposite him, eating a burrito. Bradin grimaced.

"How the hell can you stomach that? I can barely choke down bread and cheese." He asked, pushing his tray away from him, and unscrewing the cap on his water.

"Hey, I eat a lot, I got a strong stomach, how else do you think I get these bootylicious curves," she said laughing. Bradin raised an eyebrow, but he grinned back.

"Hey, whilst I remember, are you coming to Nickerson's party on Saturday? It's going to be out of control! His parents are in Vegas for the week, so he can totally trash the place. His house is huge too." Sasha said, taking a big, sloppy bite out of her burrito.

"I can't come. Not after last night," He said, contemplating the pro's and con's of going. Pro's: Party (nuff said) Sasha drunk (and easy to get into bed) and not having to sit in the living room watching Anastasia Christianson saying, ' I doesn't matter, our love can over come cancer, you being a soldier and my lack of limbs' for the 3rd time this month on Nikki, Susannah and Ava's girly movie night. Cons: He was already in punishment (meaning he dreaded to think what the next punishment would be) Aunt Ava locked the doors at 8, and Michaela Nickerson was a stoner. She also happened to be Sasha's best friend. Along with them, Andrew Silver, Jamie-lee Williams, Chris Mealor, Danielle Lindley, Olivia Rogers and Nathan Peddie made up the core of the stoner crew at Playa Linda High. Did Bradin really want to get involved with these kids?

"Well," Sasha prompted. Bradin hesitated.


	6. I NEED YOU READERS HLP! PLEASE READ!

**_Dum Dum Dum!_**

_**Ok…. As im quite stuck. I need some reader input to help me find the best plot. So rather than sitting on ur butts reading my worthless gabble, make yourselves usefull. AND VOTE. Just send a review with A B or C in it. And if you want to review the rest of the story whilst your at it, then it would be very welcome!**_

_**Ok, here are the options.**_

**_A: Bradin continues dating Sasha, gets in with the stoners, and the whole addiction things happens that way._**

**_B: As some one suggested in a review b4 this, Bradin starts dating a good girl, but keeps getting stressed with Callie and it happens that way._**

_**Or **_

**_C: Bradin starts dating Missi! And Callie gets all pissed of with them and keeps stressing at Bradin and it happens that way._**

**_OR EVEN POSSIBLY D_**

**_D: You gorgeous people's idea's!Always welcome!_**


	7. CLOSING DATE

**JUST 4 U LAZY-ASSES OUT THERE, THE CLOSING DATE FOR ENTRYS IS SUNDAY. THIS SUNDAY. SO HURRY THE HELL UP OR READ ON IN SILENCE**


	8. Bad Influences and Broken glass

**Ok, im real sorry BEVERLYD, but the a's won you out by, like, lots...so here it is. And thank you to everyone who voted, and those who didn't, I Know where you live. **

"O.K," said Bradin. "O.K, I'll come with you, but I am not getting drunk again," he stated.

"_Sure_," She laughed. "Yeah, yeah, everybody says that on a hangover. Come Saturday you'll be doing the jitterbug with everybody else," Bradin silently admitted to himself, that this was probably true. He'd been drinking too much lately. He needed to sort his ass out.

"Wanna go make out?" she asked standing and rolling up her skirt. HELL YEAH. Thought Bradin.

The next day, Bradin stood in front of his mirror, working grease through his hair. He looked pretty damn hot if he did think so himself. He grabbed a coupla condom off his dresser. He had a feeling he'd need them. He walked through the kitchen, luckily avoiding everybody, especially his aunt. Yesterday after he came back from school, he'd been assigned the toilet-scrubbing positions for the next month. Fantastic. He walked to Sasha's house, where he'd agreed to meet her. He had to cross the beach, to get to her house. He caught sight of something he really wished he hadn't. Standing near the base of the rocks, was Callie. Making out with some guy. Bradin stared, the look in hi face speaking for him. During the kiss, Callie's eyes fluttered open. She looked at him, her eyes narrowing cruelly. He had a feel she was smiling, but the dudes head was in the way. As he pulled away, she pulled him back, and then guided his hand on her boob.

Bradin scowled and ran off. Bitch. They both knew perfectly well he was doing it to spite him. He met Sasha out side her house and she made Bradin drive to the party. and he thought that Emily's party had been loud. Sasha had been right, his house was huge, a pool and everything. They climbed out of the car, Sasha locked it and they walked into the party. No more than three minutes later, they were kissing against the wall. She ran her hands up and down his bare back, under his shirt. He put his hands down her skirt. This was difficult seeing as there wasn't that much of it. Making out heavily, Bradin pulled her up the stairs as she giggled. Her pushed her gently down onto the bed then followed her, lying between her open legs. He slowly began to unzip her skirt at the back.

"Not now," she said, as if she was half unwilling, "Later, I promise, but I want to go enjoy the party." She said, zipping her skirt back up and walking out of the room, straightening herself as she went. Bradin followed her. Slowly. When he saw her again, downstairs, she was sat on the sofa, a drink in her hand, talking to her friend, Michaela. As he got nearer he heard some of their conversation.

"Nah, im serious girl, those pills proper fuck up your head. I was out nearly all Thursday!" Michaela said, laughing. Bradin sat down next to them.

"So where did you find this hottie?" she asked, hooking her arm around his stoumach. "Uh, get you own. This sexy guy is mine!" she said, hugging him. Everything was good. Until she popped up again. It was Callie with the guy. Bradin picked up Sasha's drink of the table. It was Bacardi and Coke, he thought. Whatever it was, it tasted all right, and as soon as he picked up the drink, Callie and her man disappeared. She hated it when he drank, and Bradin was perfectly aware of that. When he put the glass back on the table, Sasha looked at him.

"Bradin!" she said, angry, but not _really _angry. "That was nearly full. No wonder you get so drunk if you drink that fast." She said, going getting drinks from the drinks table. She came back with two bottles. Upon receiving his he realised that they were Vodka Kicks. Sasha popped open hers by smashing the top on the side of the table.

Bradin followed suit, but left it on the table rather than just drinking it like Sasha.

"How come you aren't drinking it? Oh, you're still on that 'I'm not drinking thing.'" She laughed at him, deepening her voice on the last part. "Come on Bradin. It's a party! You're 17! It's like, our duty, to get wasted!" she laughed, climbing on top of him. "If you drink it, I'll give you a surprise!"

"What kind of surprise?" he asked. Sasha leaned forward and mumbled something into his ear.

"Oh!"

One hour, 5 VK's and 9 smooching sessions later, Bradin was moderately intoxicated, and Sasha had danced, drank and socialised, and was ready to give Bradin his surprise. They climbed up the stairs, both falling on at least one occasion. They went into a room, surprised to find it empty and fell onto the bed. They made out, both taking their shirts off one handed. Eventually, Sasha's skirt and Bradin shorts were on the floor, and they were rolling around on top of the quilt. Bradin reached into his shorts and pulled out the condom and put it on.

One hour later, they were back downstairs. Bradin said good bye to Sasha.

"No!" she said, "I'm gonna come see you later."

"It's nearly midnight!"

"Oh, I think your going to like what I'm bringing over," He left the party, thinking about meeting Sasha later. He came up to his house as Callie pulled up to hers.

"Bradin!" Who the hell do you think you are huh? Staring at me and Brooklyn! Just because your stuck with that slut Sasha. She's been with every guy in our year. She's nothing but a whore! I hope you're happy. But just so you know, she's going to let you down and then you won't have anyone," Whatever Bradin had been expecting when he got home, it wasn't that. And the worse thing was, he still really really liked her. He wanted her so bad. But he couldn't have her. She hated him. And it was his fault. He fucked thing up with her. He ran inside his house, right into the kitchen. He looked through the cupboards, into the fridge, then into the bottom cupboards. He found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and sat in his room, throwing it under his bed anytime somebody went into the hall. Less than half an hour later he strolled out side, looking at the hoses on the opposite row. He saw Callie's window was open. There were about five girls jumping around in the bedroom. How the hell could she laughing with her friends when she just torn his heart out and put it in a blender. He staggered over to the house, yelling out Callie's name. Sadly, the music was pumped and no-one could hear him. Mean-while, in Callie's room, the girls were dancing around to Kelly Clarkson's 'Since you've been gone'. They jumped up and down angrily until the music ended and the c.d stopped playing. They sat down giggling happily.

"Girl, you don't need that nasty ass guy," her friend Lesley stated.

"I know. You are way too good for him!" Missi said. The chatter happily silenced and they heard the calling.

"Callie, who the hell is that?" Naomi asked, finishing painting her nails sunset pink. Callie crossed over hall to the master bedroom and pulled back the curtains.

"Hey Callie!" Bradin yelled when he saw her face,

"Bradin? Bradin, what the hell do you want you Jack-ass?" Callie yelled. Bradin laughed and swayed. He'd also just got an attack of hiccups.

"Is that...hic...what...Hic...Juliet...said to Romeo...Hic..?" he said, staring up at her.

"It would be if he turned drunk out of his skull at half past one in the morning!" she hissed, desperate not to be heard.

"Wait there, you idiot!" She rushed down the stairs and straight out of the front door, not stopping to put a jacket on. She went outside and squared herself up to Bradin.

"What are you doing here? I don't care about you any more. Why don't you go and get Sasha to look after you? Oh, yea, she's such a slut she doesn't care whether you live or die, she just wants you too fucking shag her so she can go and find someone else," Callie's breathing was heavy by now. Bradin just blinked at her.

"You know what? I give up." She aid, throwing her arms up in despair and turning back into the house.

"It's ok, hunny, ill take care of this loser," Missi offered. The rest of the girls followed Callie inside. They trouped up to her room and piped the music. Missi walked up to Bradin.

"You know what? You make me sick. You're tearing up my cousins' heart. No0one gets away with hurting my family. She's blood." Missi spat in Bradin's face. He turned away from her, back towards his own home. Missi grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him.

"Yeah, I know how you black people get over you're family!" He said. If he was even remotely sober, he would never have said that.

"What did you just say to me, home-boy?" she asked, wheeling him round. His arm flew out wildly behind him. The next sound was a scream, then a smash, and the sound of a body hitting the grassy ground.

**Ohh, drama. I know. PLEASE WILL YOU CRUEL CRUEL PEOPLE REVIEW? It's whimper like really really upsetting me! Well, the next chapter will be up fairly soon, as its FINALLY THE SUMMER HOLS!YAY! **

**A thought**

**I am black, so don't get upset over the remark Bradin made. I only wrote it because I know what it feels like.**


	9. Apologie frm Shannon

**Omg..im sooo sorry every one..when I posted that chapter I had a few other documents up..i must have clicked the wrong one…if u read the notes on top of the next chap u'll realise why I was cpnfused..ok..heres the REAL 9th chapter..enjoy.its that-a-way **


	10. Sea rocks and blood sea's

**Stupidly short, yes, but ive been spending all my time on the next chapter. So enjoy. And review.**

**Sorry bout watt happened but I stupidly tried to limbo under my kitchen cupboards, successfully got under one, then stood up and banged into the other one, nearly knocking me and my front teeth out**

**So heres the real chapter.**

His eyes were frozen open, as he felt himself breath only enough to stay alive. She whimpered on the ground. Her hand rose, shaking fiercely. Missy put her trembling hand on her face, feeling tiny shards of broken glass. She started to scream, louder and louder, the shards being washed away by currents of blood. Bradin turned on his heel and ran like he was being chased. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stay and let Callie see him here. With her cousin, lying on the floor, slowly letting the pain take over and becoming unconscious. He ran to the beach, not stopping until he hit the rocks.

Meanwhile, back at Callie's house, the girls were rushing outside, after hearing the high-pitched scream. They stepped outside, there legs covered by nothing but pyjama shorts, the weeds pricking and tickling their ankles. She looked around for Missy and Bradin, and then let her eyes drop to the floor. She nearly passed out, as she dropped to her knees and crawled to her cousin, her best friend. After a few seconds of stunned silence, she began yelling orders. Naomi ran inside to call 911. Lesley, who had been forced to go to first-aid lesson at nine, grabbed a rag from the kitchen and held in to Missy's face, as she became colder. Aleesa ran to wake up Callie's mom. The ambulance came bumbling up the street, awakening the neighbours. Including some of the residents at the Westerly/Gregory household. Ava had been up late trying to figure out the accounting for the business, whilst Johnny and Jay had been sat in the family room, talking. They walked up to the door and glanced out of the panels on the side of the door frame. Ava almost reclined in shock. She didn't know who the girl in the ambulance was, but she saw Callie, biting her nails and crying. She was aware that Bradin and Callie had hit a rocky patch, but still he'd want to know about this, surely? Little did she know her nephew was sat on the rocks, looking out at the see, a show of what had happened going through his mind, again and again. He hadn't meant to, not at all, but as she grabbed him, he'd spun around, and his...his arm just flew out behind him. The bottle smashed as it made contact with her face, shards becoming embedded in her skin. He kicked at stones on the edge of the rocks, listening to the 'plink' noise they made as they dropped into the water and fell to the bottom.

**Oh yeah...And cud sum1 plz email me and explain how the American school system works...wat with this sophomore. Junior stuff. Here we just count our years in numbers. And what years are in grade school. Middle school...high school..Confuzed 0o ..Its 4 another story I'm writing**


	11. Empty beds and losing life

"Oh god," Ava said seeing the bed, empty. Not even been slept in. The sheet was untouched, the pillow wasn't hanging off the bed like normally was. She rushed back to where Johnny and Jay were still gawping out of the window.

"Jay...Johnny...Bradins gone!" she said, on the verge of tears.

"Huh?" Jay said, turning around.

"Gone, verb, as in, not there anymore." Johnny replied sarcastically, receiving daggers from Jay.

"I'll ring his cell,"Ava said, more to herself than anyone else. She speed-dialled and a picture of a pink phone rose and fell on screen, indicating it was calling.

Out on rocks, somewhere in Playa Linda, sat a 17yr old boy, with more alcohol in his body than a child should. However, it wasn't his first time. He had been here before. He knew how to compose himself. His cell was vibrating in his pocket, so naturally he reached in to get it. By the time he found the corrected pocket, the phone had long stopped ringing, but the beeping noise showed he had a message. It was Sasha.

"Hiya Sexy guy! I called out side your house and you didn't noticed, so I knocked on your bedroom door. You didn't answer, so u must be in bed, asleep. Wish I was with you (though not necessarily asleep!). See you on Monday. Bye Bye." The phone went back to its automated messaging. He turned off his phone and flipped it shut. He had enough to deal with without that chick bothering him.

"No answer," Ava said to the guys, who were still perched on the couch, flicking through sports channels.

"Listen. Hes17, right. Soon he going to be going away to college, doing dumb-ass stuff like this every weekend. And you can't always be there, o.k?" Jay said, looking her dead in the eye, causing her to admit he had a point. "You just go and get some sleep."

"O.K," she agreed, going back up the stairs. H eyes were flickering around in her sockets, the way people's do when they're thinking, like she was reading something in her own mind.

He was wading through the water, his surf shorts getting wet around his knees. He may as well get back to the house. Everyone would be asleep, and he could always sneak in his own door. Walking through the deserted streets of Playa Linda, his mind wandered back to Callie. He wondered what she was doing at that exact moment.

Not that he would know it, but she was at the hospital, tears making her cheeks stiff and rigid. Her cousin, her best friend, was going to be fine, but it involved some major stitching to her faces, and cast on her leg from when she fell. But they could go and see her. She walked in, and wanted to spin on her heel and run straight back out. Missy had tubes in her arm, and ugly black stitching in her face. The glass had luckily avoided her eyes. The girls at the party had all rang their moms to pick them up, and her mom had gone home to pick up some of Missy's stuff. Callie gently reached up and touched the string holding Missy's beautiful coffee-coloured skin together. Missy winced, waking from her drug-induced sleep.

"Aa, Callie!" she winced, crunching up her face.

"Are you o.k.?" Callie asked.

"Fine, just a bit worse for wear. But I need to talk to you," she answered, dropping her voice on the last part. "Callie, stay near Bradin,"

"What!" she squeaked, jumping up. "No! I think something's wrong, im going to go get a nurse,"

"No, listen. Bradin...he's…_dangerous._ Not when he's sober, but when he's been drinking, which is becoming more every damn day, he dangerous. He put me in hospital. I don't want to think what he could do to you. He good, I know he is, he just makes some dumb choices. You need to be near him, help him. Makes sure he holds nothing against you. Promise me,"

"O.k., I promise." Callie answered, holding her hand.

"And when I get b...ba...ahh, Callie!" she screamed, coughing, blood starting to come out of her mouth.

"Missy! Missy! What wrong?" Callie cried, as Missy's head fell to one side, unconscious, once again. Callie pressed the emergency nurse button on her bedside table.

Bradin was back in his room, staring at the ceiling and trying to make shapes with the pattern. He pulled of his pants and threw himself under the covers, going off into drunken dreams.

**What is going to happen? Does Missy Live? Does Missy die? Only I have the power, but you thoughts and guesses are welcome. This is probably going to have about ¾ more chaps, coz it's getting kind boring. May write a sequel. Only time will tell. Oh, and for any-one who cares, which is probably about 3 of you, sniff, ITS MY B0DAY ON THE 26TH. Birthday messages welcome. Anyway, this will resume after I've finished being amazed by my all new American, imported video I pod. does happy dance whoop go me go me go me. Oh yeah, and imp going on a water sports holiday with school, so this will also resume after the 30th.**

**REVIEW STILL WELCOME, FROM NEW READERS. OLD READER AND RE-READERS.**


	12. Drunken brothers and promises

**FINAL CHAPTER (MINUS EPILOUGE)**

He woke to familiar sounds: Ava yelling, Derrick eating cereal nosily, and the damn, too-loud alarm clock. He swung out his arm and brought it down on the clock, silencing it. Swinging his legs out of bed, he realised something: his head didn't hurt nearly as much as he'd been expecting it to. Maybe he was just getting used to it. It was Saturday (luckily) and he had no plans. Except Sasha. She was coming round to watch Celebrities in Cages: Season 2 on DVD (yes, I did totally jack that of D&J. Soz)

God, that girl was like a leech, a particularly sucky one that you just can't shake off. But, she was nice enough, and lay back, so he may as well just have put up with her. He climbed out of his bed, and made his way into the living room. After scanning over everybody's faces, he was pretty confident nobody knew what he had been doing last night. Pulling on his jeans and an armless top, he went straight for the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. Ava was hovering there, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Oh! Bradin! I was wondering if you know why Callie was crying last night. There was an ambulance and. and um..." Bradin suddenly turned around and snapped.

"Listen, Callie is _not_ my problem anymore! I'm _not_ dating her; she's _not_ got anything to do with me anymore, alright?" he yelled angrily. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "I am so outta here." He said, heading straight out of the front door.

In Playa Linda hospital, Callie paced around the waiting area, head in her arms and tears flowing from her eyes. As the doors swung open, a gurney rolled straight past her and a doctor tapped her on the shoulder. She was smiling.

"The surgery was a success," she smiled, clutching a clipboard to her stoumach. "She will be able to go home in just under a fortnight. Stopping the internal bleeding was our biggest problem, but we located the source and managed to stop it before any lasting damage." Callie smiled so big it looked like it would stretch right of her face.

"When can I see her?" she grinned.

"Later." The doctor said, walking from the room towards her next patient. Callie pulled out her phone to call her and Missy's mothers.

Out on the beach of California, a teenage blonde boy was sat on the sand, being kicked in the foot by an angry four-year old girl in a pink dress. Spotting Sasha walking through the surf in a teeny bikini (what with the drake and Josh in this chapter?!!) and ran out to her.

"Hey sexy," she said, grasping him in a hug to purposefully get him wet.

"Thanks for that, meanie," he said laughing, shoving her lightly so she lost her balance and tumbled into the water. In the back of his mind he knew he should be at the hospital, possibly in mourning, not laughing and frolicking in the waves. He pushed the thought to a corner way in the back of his brain.

"You're coming to my house tonight right?" he asked, clasping her hand.

"Why wait?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Four hours later, Bradin had his hand up Sasha's shirt, struggling with the hook on her bra strap. Grunting, he lifted himself off her, and sat on his bed with a frown on his face.

"Ahhh, don't worry, we'll have plenty more chances for that when your brother isn't just outside the door. I may be easy but I ain't no hooker." At least she admitted it. It was true. Derrick had been lurking around all evening. All of his friends were at a skate party with a kid from their first school, and Ava and all the other adults were out. He should have been baby-sitting, but which would any sane person chose: a bratty kid brother, or a sexy girl who doesn't mind you putting your hand down her skirt? Really? Flopping backwards onto the pillows, Sasha smiled and pulled Bradin back with her.

"So we're getting pissed tonight right?" she asked, fiddling with a lock of his beach blonde hair.

"You have got to be kidding me?! Your liver must be twitching in some kind of coma right now!" he laughed, although he knew he probably was going to end up in just as much of a state as her by mid evening. It was like a friend, a crutch that he could lean on when life got stressed. He knew it was wrong, but just could shrug it off.

"O.k.," he replied after a few minutes, rolling over to fight with her bra hooks again.

Sitting on his couch, twiddling his thumbs, Derrick dared a glance at his brother's bedroom door. He could hear faint giggles and grunts coming from it, and a jealous stab hit his stoumach. Why could he not be to oldest? The best looking? The one who gets the girls, the talent, the fun? It was so unfair. He mooched into the kitchen and pulled a green, wavy lined cup from the cupboard above the sink and pouring and orange juice. He sat on the stool, sipping from the glass and thinking. He left the half empty cup on the table, and climbed the stairs to play Doom Bruiser: 3 on his GameStation. He dumped himself onto the scratchy carpeted floor and started the blood flying everywhere. He heard two pairs on speedy footsteps running through the kitchen.

Downstairs, Bradin and Sasha were creeping across the hardwood flooring, towards the locked cupboard under the sink. Beers of Johnny and Jays were left lying around after a party a few days ago. The lock was the kind you put on your cupboards when your children are 3 or 4 years old, but in their hyperactive, giggly state, they had surprising difficulty opening it.

"Don't look!" Bradin laughed. Pulling a random bottle from it, Sasha glanced over the label before reaching into the cupboard above the foset.

"Look like we struck lucky!" she laughed, pulling out a green cup and a red cup. She slammed them onto the table and poured a small amount into each. "Vodka! Who in this little picket fence, cookie-cutter family drinks vodka?" she laughed "Hey where do you keep the orange juice?" she added.

"In the fridge," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "And it's probably Jay's, which means he won't even notice its gone," he laughed, as his stoner girlfriend splashed the range juice into the green glass and handed it to Bradin, who took a sip immediately. Leaving the alcohol on the table, she clinked her glass with his.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a joint, and a pink lighted with kiss marks painted onto it. Noticing Bradin's widened eyes; she lit up and offered it to him. He shook his head, so she took a drag herself.

"You smoke pot?" he asked, drinking again.

"Sure, who doesn't? I mean, don't pretend you've never done it! You have done it, haven't you?" she asked, placing her blue glass next to the green one already residing on the table

"Nah, I it a few years ago, then got bashed for it. So I stay clear," he muttered.

"Suite yourself," she said, leaning over on the table and inhaling deeply. This position gave Bradin an exquisite view down her halter top. Loud footsteps were echoing through the house from the second floor. As a shadow appeared around the stairs, Sasha quickly dunked her joint into the water wallowing in the sink and threw it out of the window, letting in roll swiftly down the paves.

"Hey Bradin, are you going to let me starve to death?" Derrick whined, one hand on his stoumach.

"Fine, you can have a grilled cheese sandwich. Just take it and eat in your room, can I never get any peace?" Bradin whined, turning on his heels and reaching into the fridge for some cheese. As the small kid was still coming down the stairs, and Bradin's was pre-occupied, she grabbed the bottle and poured much more into the green cup on the left, where she Bradin had put his cup. Jamming the bottle back into the sink, she jogged across the room, leapt upon the sofa, and closed her eyes, feeling relaxed by her smoke. Derrick grabbed the glass that he had left on the table, and slugged from it. It tasted weird. Almost flat, even though it should have been flat, it was only orange juice. Disregarding the thought, he drank what was left in the glass and dumped it in the sink.

As the smell of frying cheese filled the room Derrick sat dazed on the couch. The walls were spinning and he really could not stoumach the sandwich on his plate. Bradin waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Yo, D?"He said, raising his voice.

"Huh?" he muttered. Ava, Johnny and Jay came through the door, laughing and dropping bags and purses by the door. It didn't take Ava a mili-second to suss that something was very wrong. Moving down the stairs and towards the boys, a worried look spread across her face.

"Derrick? Derrick? What's the matter baby?" she asked, kneeling by his side and moving his long, skater-dude hair from his eyes.

"I don't feel good Aunty Ava. The head hurts and theirs two of you." He mumbled, tears slipping from his eyes.

"Bradin? What's wrong with him?" she yelled, her voice rising with worry. Jay sat on the couch and put the small boy on his lap. As he moved the kid, he couaght the briefest smell of his breath.

"Um..Ava. Ava, he smells of drink. Something is very wrong," The look of worry stepped up a level. Sasha slunk backwards, into the background. With the problems going on, no-body had seemed to notice her.

"I need you to be very truthful now. Have you drank out Johnny and Jay's beer bottle tonight?" she asked, next to tears. Johnny was in the kichen.

"No, I drank from that glass. Its orange juice," Derrick stuttered.

Bradin's eye's widened. Either he was about to be in the biggest shit ever, or something was seriously wrong with his brother and he was off the hook. Sasha slipped her hands around the patio and squeezed herself round the door. She peeled of her flip-flops and and ran like hell out of the room.

"It's vodka. All of them are vodka," Johnny analysed, placing the final glass on the table. Bradin cast his eyes towards his feet so he could avoid their expressionless glances.

"I'm taking him to the hospital,"Ava said. Jay lifted him of the couch and held him around his own chest.

"I'll stay here." Johnny added as they walked out of the front door. No sooner had the door slammed that Johnny turned on Bradin,.

"**What the _hell_ is wrong with you. You're a teenager, your bound to go and screw around, but something is seriously wrong with you, and we need to know what Bradin, cause your drinking is tearing apart this family**!" Johnny screamed. Tears dripped from Bradins eyes.

"**You've put your baby brother in _hospital_. He's probably going to get his stoumach pumped. Your putting yourself in danger every single time you do this. You need to straigten yourself _out,_ Bradin**!"

"I know. I know!" Bradin cried.

"Bradin. Please. Your going to end up killing yourself, or somebody else. Please. Please stop this."

"I promise."

**So there we go, all done, minus the epilogue, please review because THIS IS MY FIRST FINISHED STORY. YAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank to everybody who reviewed and is going to review. **


End file.
